


Romero x Suzie the picnic

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Ants, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Picnics, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Romero plans a picnic for his Girlfriend Suzie things don't go as planned.





	Romero x Suzie the picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



This was nice well it was nice and today's weather was perfect for a picnic.

Suzie smiled as Romero unpacked their picnic lunch.

Placing the food down Romero had brought some

Muffins,Sandwhiches,Fruit,and Wine and a Cake Jewel helped him bake.

Pouring the wine the two ghouls did a toast.

Clinking their wine glasses together.

There was all sorts of sandwhiches to choose from to.

Turkey and bacon with advocado to Italian and all sorts of stuff.

Suzie was impressed Romero really outdid himself this time.

Happily digging into the platter of sandwhiches the couple began to eat their lunch in silence.

That silence was soon interrupted when Romero felt a weird crawling sensation on his legs.

and suzie was just about to ask him what was wrong.

when she suddenly screamed and threw the sandwhich on the ground.

It was ants everywhere and they were crawling over the food and all over the place.

like the disrespectful little heathens they were the ants helped themselves to the food.

Romero worked so hard to make Romero was beyond pissed off.

standing up Romero started to kill them stomping and squishing the ants.

like Godzilla on a full out rampage but the ants were relentless.

and even after some of their comrades were being slaughtered.

like cattle the tiny insects refused to give up.

Romero sighed and suzie giggled. 

'' You all truly just don't give a single fuck do you?"

Romero asked the ants.

Of course the little creatures couldn't answer back but.

the little bastards sure did crawl over everything and even got into the fruit salad.

that he slaved over for hours eatting like fat rich kings and other men in high power.

The ants were the ones who reigned as champions here.

Sighing the couple abandoned the picnic blanket and food.

The ants had won this round but Romero will be back.

Next week with weapons of raid amd mass destruction.

Leaving the park the two ghouls went back home to watch their favorite movies.

And order Chinese takeout.

Maybe next time they'll eat at a cafe where no moocher ants could get them.

The end.


End file.
